I should hate you
by wxlfblxxd
Summary: "I really should hate you. We fight, we insult each other, and we're completely different." In yet another detention shared by the two, more is revealed than expected, but can either of the two handle what happens?


Jana walked into detention yet again. The third time this week. and it was only wednesday. This time she noticed Jimi was in the room too. after getting locked in the kitchen she had generally tried to avoid him. She didn't rat any of them out because she was trying to avoid this situation, so she had no clue why he was in here. She looked confused between him and Jeffries before sitting at her usual seat for detention, the seat closest to the door, which happened to be directly in front of jimi. Mr. Jeffries was oddly quiet and watching the two of them while her set of his model catapult on his desk. Normally He would just work on his computer but the fact he was staring at them both made her feel somewhat uncomfortable and like she had done something wrong. then again, she was in detention, you were supposed to feel like you had done something wrong. After a few more minutes she heard Jeffries sigh.

"Suppose I can trust you two alone till I can go to the staff meeting. Is that applicable?" Jana nodded for a second looking uninterested and Jimi just murmured a small 'yes sir'. Jeffries stood up and made his way out. Jana focused on the chemistry revision guide in front of her for a few minutes till she turned behind her to Jimi.

"So, how come you're in here?" She asked looking at him, and then down to his open and fully annotated copy of 'of mice and men'.

"Kitchen incident." He said returning back to his book. Jana looked confused. She knew she never told the school about it, so she didn't know who did. Without looking up Jimi could sense Janas confusion by the fact she still hadn't turned around again. "Jeffries told me you wouldn't tell him who locked you in the kitchen. Asked me if I was involved and I fessed up. Said I did it on my own and he told me it was a weeks worth of detention and a possible suspension and a definite call home. No point denying it, they'd probably find out i was involved one way or another."Jana didn't know what to say, so she just sad a quick 'oh' before turning back around.

They both worked in silence for another twenty minutes until Jana turned around again. "What'll happen when you get a call home?" Jana had been told about Jimis not so great relationship with his dad. And with all her issues with her dad, she still felt some sympathy for Jimi. He looked up and looked at her when he spoke this time.

"Normally it's just a couple extra hours at the hotel without allowance, but I'm fairly certain it might be a bit more serious this time." He paused for a second before continuing again. "I guess now I think about it there probably is something illegal in locking someone in a kitchen overnight." This made Jana laugh for a second and at the sound of her laughter he looked back down to his book again, his lips not budging.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"What for, you didn't lock someone in a kitchen overnight. You look like a saint sat by me."

"You were retaliating. I shouldn't have painted your face. Or broke your painting. and back in year 10 I shouldn't have covered your face with meat. And…"

"It's okay I get the point." Jimi said. Jana looked at him, still focusing on his book, holding his pen but not once writing a word down, before she eventually turned back to the revision guide and began reading through covalent bonds. After she had turned around, Jimi had looked up slightly to look at her, his eyes lingering on the way her curls splayed across her back, before looking down again to his book. Jana read through the page over and over again but nothing went through her brain. She eventually turned around again and watched Jimi make noted in his book. He continued to make notes for a while, before eventually, without even looking up or stopping making notes, he asked "Why are you looking at me now?"

"Just seeing what your writing." She said calmly without even faltering. She heard jimi sigh before he turned the page and began making notes on the new page. "Are you and your dad going to be okay?" Jana asked the words leaving her mouth all too quickly.

"I don't think it has anything to do with you." Jimi said, sounding slightly annoyed staying focused on the novel in front of him.

"I'm sorry." This time he looked up, looking but still refusing to look her in the eye, choosing to focus on the form notice board, reading over the year 7 bake sale leaflets they had all made to raise money for cancer research.

"You don't need to be sorry. I locked you in a kitchen, I admitted it, I got myself into this mess. And me and my dad have never been "Okay" for a long time now, so no need to worry, it was always going to end up with me screwing up big time one way or another. The fact it was you is just a coincidence. So don't worry." His tone was bitter and he kept his eye on the form board, but now he was reading a certificate congratulating bridlington football club for winning the league. Jana looked down and stared at Jimis desk. She heard Jimi sigh again and shuffle in his seat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

"No need to be sorry." Jana repeated staley, still looking at the table. Jimi looked at her now and took a deep breath.

"It's just, you don't get it."

"Tell me then." Jana said looking up again at him.

"Seriously, you don't even get what you do to me. I don't even get what you do to me, it's like... " He stopped there and didn't say anything.

"Well, I get that I throw food and paint at you, I attack you as a form of self defense, I…"

"No, i mean, I don't even get it. I can try to explain, but it just sounds ridiculous." He could feel his heartbeat speeding up. She looked at him and the second he looked at her eyes he stood up. "Listen you wont get it, theres no point me explaining. He pulled his bag out from under the table but Jana grabbed his hand and he stared her into the eye again.

"Please." And before she realised what had happened she felt her back against the wall, and two hands against her shoulders. Her eyes focused again and she saw Jimi arms length away and breathing out. His eyes went from sad to angry almost instantly.

"Seriously, can't you just leave it, or just leave me alone." he was yelling the words at her, but this fight wasn't like most of their fights, for one it didn't seem to be set out to physically hurt the other, but more to keep them at arms length. Literally. Before he knew what had happened he felt himself turn and suddenly it was Jana pinning him back.

"I think you forget I'm a lot stronger than you." She breathed out, trying to hold in her wolf. Now she was angry. She was a lot closer to him this time however. Jimi managed to regain strength for long enough to twist them one last time.

"And I think you forget I know Judo." This time when Jana tried to turn them he put his ankle around hers and locked her there. "Knowledge is power." He commented looking at her again. This time he wasn't holding her shoulder but holding her wrists slightly above her head. He also noted this time they were even closer.

"Okay then. You got me. Now talk." Despite being held in place, Jana still talked like she was in charge of this whole situation.

"I should hate you." He said bluntly.

"Lovely." She said sarcastically. "I thought you did."

"I thought I did too." He was staring into her eyes now.

"So," She said leaving a pause. "What makes you sound so undecided?"

"I really should hate you. We fight, we insult each other, and we're completely different." He took a small pause before continuing. "Yet somehow, whenever I get near you, it feels completely different." He took another break and looked down at her eyes. She was way too close for comfort and all his emotions were on high. The adrenalin was spreading across his body and he eventually made a split second decision. He was suddenly leaning forward, filled with the anger, the sadness, and every other emotions teenage boys feel when they're near a pretty girl. His lips caught onto hers and he didn't know what was happening. everything was happening all too fast. He only noticed he had let go of her when he felt two hands each on his cheek and she was moving along with him. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't sweet. It was the type of kiss where teeth collide, and hair gets messy. They both moved their heads to the side in sync and took in a breath before learning to breath in through their noses. After a while, it could have been 10 seconds, or 10 minutes, they finally slowed down. When this happened, he lingered longer with each kiss. When he finally pulled away, Jimi looked down to the floor.

"Okay." She said. "Wow." He was still looking at the floor and he scuffed his shoe slightly. "I mean, as far as firs…" she was stopped mid sentence when Jimi grabbed his bag from the floor.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." And he made his way out the door.

So yeah. This is pretty much it. It could become a multi chapter… but I also have the soulmates AU oneshots and a fangirl AU


End file.
